In analyzing materials a sealed vial containing a prepared sample is often used. To analyze a sample a portion is removed from the sealed vial, which has a septum, with a syringe. The syringe is then used to inject the sample into an analytical instrument such as a gas chromatograph. In the past this process has been done manually. However, there have been advances in automating this process. In one automatization technique the sample vials are loosely placed in a carousel having a plurality of holes. The rotating carousel can then position one of the sample vials under an automated syringe. The vials are typically manufactured with a rigid cap having a small central opening of approximately 3/16 inches in diameter disclosing a septum. The vials are usually placed within the carousel manually. For ease of insertion this requires that they be loosely held. This in combination with the range of tolerances necessary for the economical manufacture of sample vials results in the location of the septum to vary over a relatively large range.
In an automated system the precise location of the various components is necessary. In attempts to automate a vial sampling technique in analytical instruments, the positioning of the septum so that a needle of a syringe can be inserted has proven to be a problem. Without a mechanism for positioning the septum under the syringe needle, the syringe needle is often broken or bent. When the septum is not positioned correctly and the needle strikes the rigid cap, the needle can break or bend. Even when the septum is successfully located if the angle of incidence is too large the needle may not pierce the septum, but be deflected by it. This also results in the needle bending or breaking. This is especially true when thin needles are used as is often necessary. Conventional automated mechanisms for positioning items have proven to be too complex and bulky. Therefore, there is a need for a simple economical device for positioning a sample vial for use in analytical instruments, such as a gas chromatograph.